


Drawing Straws

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s03e18 Shades of Grey, Gen, Season/Series 03, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does the team cope when one of their members suddenly becomes a different man than the one they've known for years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another "Shades of Grey" fic, isn't it a requirement for missing scene authors? LOL. Blame **Travelling One** and **moonshayde**, who separately insisted I write my apparently unusual fanwank on the episode when I mentioned it to them. "Drawing Straws" is dedicated to these two dear fandom friends and awesome authors. Thanks as always to my stalwart beta, **Fabrisse**.

"Unscheduled wormhole activation." Hammond strode to Sgt. Harriman's computer screen and looked for the expected code.

Harriman looked up at Hammond, puzzled. "It's SG-1, sir."

Hammond took a deep breath and nodded. "Open the iris, Sergeant." He left Harriman to his duties and moved to the Gate room to meet his flagship team.

Said team strode down the ramp, still dressed their best: Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter in Class A uniforms, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c both wearing suits. All wore similar dark expressions that Hammond both expected and dreaded.

"SG-1. You haven't been gone long," Hammond stated.

"Didn't need to stay long, General. We came, we saw, we left with a lovely parting gift." Colonel O'Neill waved a small rectangular device in his hand before handing it over to the General. It did not escape Hammond's notice how cold Jack's expression was as he did it. The rest of SG-1 looked no better. Major Carter's eyes were wide as they darted from Hammond to O'Neill, and she was biting the inside of her cheek. Dr. Jackson's face was flushed, his brow furrowed. Teal'c was as stoic as ever, but Hammond wondered if he was imagining the Jaffa standing stiffer than was usual.

Jack continued speaking before Hammond could say more. "If you'll excuse us, General, I'd prefer to change before debriefing."

Hammond once again took in O'Neill's class A uniform and his black expression. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Understood, Colonel. Change and get medical clearance, then report to the conference room for debrief."

O'Neill nodded curtly and practically stormed out of the Gate Room, his team stiffly following in his wake.

* * *

SG-1 moved quickly down the corridors. O'Neill was outpacing his team, but not by much, and they all met up outside the elevator.

Daniel kept his voice low, checking for passersby before speaking. "Jack, what is this?"

"Just what it looks like, Daniel." O'Neill purposefully spoke loudly and shot him a glare, but none of the team were cowed by it. The elevator doors opened, and they all piled inside.

"Sir, you stole technology from an ally."

"Not much of an ally are they, Carter? It's all 'don't call us, we'll call you. Thanks for saving our planet, but our toys are just too advanced for you. Wouldn't want you "destroying yourselves",' and even your buddy Narim says the same." Jack gestured with his hands to emphasize his point. "Are these elevators running slower?" he muttered.

As if in answer, the elevators pinged open, and they exited.

"But sir, those actions could be grounds for court martial. You could..." she blinked, "we...could be dishonorably discharged, even imprisoned. But all of that is beside the point. These actions go against every principle you have led this team with for three years!"

Jack spun on his heel, stopping Carter short. He leaned forward taking full advantage of the few inches he had over her. "You are taking liberties, Major. Need I remind you that insubordination is also a court martialable offense?"

"Sir." Carter's voice trembled, uncertain how to respond. Before she knew it, O'Neill had stormed further down the hall. Daniel and Teal'c, also in shock at their teammate's behavior, hovered near her protectively before all three followed. By the time they caught up with the Colonel, he was at the door to the locker room. Jack already had his coat unbuttoned and was loosening his tie. His jaw set, he sneered at her, "Men's room only, Carter."

Years of training kicked into gear. "Yes, sir. Permission to be dismissed, sir." If O'Neill noticed the insubordinate tone of her response, he didn't mention it, merely waved her away. Daniel and Teal'c were right on his heels as they entered the empty locker room.

"You may be able to shut Sam up with military protocol, Jack, but Teal'c and I aren't that easy." Daniel was trembling with fury by this time. "What the hell was all that?"

Jack opened the door to his locker, carefully tucking his uniform jacket and tie inside before beginning to unbutton his shirt. "All of what, Daniel?" O'Neill's voice was mild, almost calm.

Daniel spluttered. "Wh-what? You just chewed Sam's head off out there in the hallway, not to mention STEALING from the Tollans. You don't think there'll be repercussions from this?"

Jack spun around, his head cocked to one side as if considering something. "What, you think those all too superior Tollans will pull their heads out of their asses and attack us for stealing their toys?"

Daniel blinked, bewildered. "Attack? N-no. The Tollans don't use force except as a last resort. It's not their way."

"Right. 'Not their way.' Not their way to stop the Goa'uld, even though they can. They even have to have a 'trial' to protect the snake's rights. The goddamn snake's rights, Daniel!"

Daniel appeared shaken, but gamely regained his footing in the argument. "Not their way to use force as their first option, only as their last and only as defense. You know that as well as I do. And those weren't the repercussions I meant. Sam was right, you didn't just break Tollan law when you did this, you broke _our_ laws. I-we... Jack, what were you thinking?"

"Indeed, your actions are out of character, O'Neill. Major Carter was correct. You have violated your uniform code of military conduct."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "We've got to find you better reading material, Teal'c." He grabbed his BDUs and tried to ignore Daniel's glower for as long as possible. Sitting down and untying his shoes, he muttered to the floor, "If it makes you feel better, Daniel, I plan to tell Hammond exactly what happened. You won't take the fall."

"What?!? No. That's not what I mean at all." Daniel sat on the bench from the opposite side. His anger evaporated. "Jack, we just want to understand what's going on. Something's not right. We're worried about you."

Jack stood, changing his pants. He gave Daniel a sardonic grin. "Don't worry about me, Daniel. I'm a big boy." The smile disappeared. "One who's tired of getting a pat on the head when the Goa'uld are knocking at our doorstep." He finished buttoning his pants and slipped into his black t-shirt. Grabbing the overshirt, he started heading to the door. "Better hurry up, boys. Don't want ol'Doc Fraiser thinking you've been taken over by aliens...Junior excepted, Teal'c."

He left the door swinging as Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Do you think O'Neill has been infected with an alien presence, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel merely shook his head as he pulled his tie free of his collar. "I don't know what to think, Teal'c. Not at all."


	2. The Briefing

By the time Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c arrived at the infirmary, Jack O'Neill had already been through the requisite MRI and was teasing the nurse who was taking his blood.

Dr. Janet Fraiser stepped through from the lab studying a file. "Looks like everything checks out in the preliminary exam, Colonel. As soon as Lt. Bradley's finished with you, you're free to go."

"You found nothing?" Daniel asked.

"Barring anything showing up in the blood work." Janet's voice was puzzled.

"You sound almost disappointed, Daniel." O'Neill blandly replied.

"Well it would've explained a few things."

Janet blinked at looked from one SG-1 member to another. Daniel appeared angry, Sam upset, and Teal'c was staring at O'Neill in a very uncomfortable manner. "Is there something I should know...?" she hesitantly asked.

"Just a philosophical difference of opinion, Doc." O'Neill's voice was steel, daring argument.

Janet looked from Colonel O'Neill to his team members, bewildered. Daniel opened his mouth as if to speak, then seemed to think better of it. Teal'c's eyebrow raised, and Sam looked away, muttering "or something like that."

"Were any of you exposed to something while offworld?"

After a pregnant pause, all of SG-1 shook their heads. Teal'c responded. "Not to our knowledge, Doctor Fraiser."

"Then I'm free to go, right, Doc? Don't keep the gang too long. Hammond's waiting for the debrief." Colonel O'Neill shot her a charming smile, grabbed his BDU overshirt, and hopped off the gurney.

The rest of the team were uncharacteristically silent through their physicals and tests. They were polite, cooperative, spoke when prompted, but otherwise, said nothing, just darted uneasy looks between each other. Janet studied the scans a bit closer, but they appeared normal. Any attempts to get any of SG-1 to open up about the Colonel or further information were stonewalled. Teal'c was released quickly, Daniel soon after. With only Sam Carter left, Janet tried once more to find out what was troubling the flagship team.

"Sam? Is everything okay?"

Carter merely shook her head sadly and got up to follow the others. "I honestly don't know, Janet. I just don't know."

* * *

The team arrived at the debriefing, all as taut as wires about to break. They had to wait in the conference room while Hammond finished a phone call in his office. All remained silent, deep in thought. O'Neill fidgeted. Hammond's aide handed back the device to Major Carter, and she toyed with it absently. None of them spoke until Hammond entered the conference room and then it was only at his prompting.

But Colonel O'Neill kept his word. After a few tense moments as Daniel tried to remain both diplomatic and honest, Jack owned up to what happened before his 2IC either had to confess or cover for him. It was the pride and justification in his words that left the team shocked.

At least they knew they hadn't somehow shifted into some kind of alternate reality by how angry Hammond was at O'Neill's confession.

Numbly they followed Hammond's orders. Teal'c stayed with O'Neill, this time as a guard as much as a protector. After the Tollans' arrival, Daniel played the diplomat, trying to salvage what he could from this strange fiasco in meetings with Hammond and the High Council representatives while Sam ran a diagnostic of the Stargate to see if she could find any explanation for their commander's strange behavior.


	3. Drawing Straws

There was no planned meeting, it was merely natural that they all ended up congregating in Daniel's office. Sam arrived first, looking around lost and wondering if she shouldn't have gone to her lab instead. She turned to go only to run into Daniel arriving.

"So."

"So."

"The Tollans are settled in, as calm as I could make them under the circumstances. General Hammond assured them Jack's actions would not go undisciplined." Daniel shifted uncomfortably upon making that statement. "Of course, Jack compounded things when he met me escorting Travell and the other High Council member to the VIP quarters and started antagonizing them." Daniel shook his head in shock. "He was baiting them like he does the Goa'uld."

"I had a pretty tense run in with him myself." Daniel's expression grew concerned, and Sam hastened to explain. "No, not like earlier. He didn't say anything bad...well, not too bad." Daniel raised a skeptical eyebrow, so Sam continued. "He was more stand-offish...He said he hadn't been acting like himself since he met me." She sighed deeply. "Daniel, you knew him a year before Teal'c and I...I mean, what was he like...back then?"

Daniel sunk onto a stool, weighing the question carefully. "Well, I don't know that I can give an accurate picture of his personality. I mean, I met him right after..." Daniel let his voice trail off.

Sam gave an encouraging nod. They both knew about Charlie O'Neill.

"He was hard as brass military. Only cared about the mission, no patience for distractions or scientists." Sam smiled briefly, remembering the colonel's caustic remark about scientists on her own awkward first meeting, but Daniel was lost in thought, remembering that first trip to Abydos. "He hated that I was ordered to come on the expedition, knew I was bull shitting about knowing the way back...well, I knew I would've figured it out...and I did...eventually. Somehow in the meantime, we connected with each other. But I honestly think Skaara was his saving grace. He snapped him out of the death wish Jack seemed to have. He..." Daniel bit his lip, his eyes expressing more than his words. "It was a pretty dark time then, Sam."

Sam nodded sympathetically. "I can't imagine what he must have gone through."

Daniel shook out of his morose reverie. "Nevertheless it doesn't explain what's happened to him now. Three years. He couldn't have been hiding this much of a personality change in three years. Something more must be going on."

"I stopped by Janet's office before I arrived here. She's still waiting on a few more lab results, but nothing is showing up that would indicate any alien possession, illness, infection or injury. According to her, Colonel O'Neill is 100% healthy." Sam shook her head at the irony of being upset at that conclusion. "I'm still not convinced there isn't something she's missed."

"Like what? You think Jack's under alien influence?"

"Well, look in our recent history alone. Aliens impersonated practically everyone on this base and almost infiltrated the Pentagon. Then Urgo of course. And then he was on that planet for over three months. I mean, we think he was only with the Edorans, but how do we know for sure? How do we know something didn't happen to him out there before we arrived?"

"What if it's something more basic?" Daniel mused.

Sam blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he had grown to accept he probably was staying on Edora."

"He had to know we'd come back for him," Sam bristled. "I mean, we don't leave anyone behind. He knew that. He shouldn't have..."

"Settled?" Daniel shook his head. "It's different when you're alone on a different world like that, Sam. A different culture who welcomes you into their homes, their lives...", Daniel's voice trailed off and both knew they were venturing close to Daniel's still raw wound of losing Sha're.

Sam cleared her throat. "Well, alien influence aside, I don't see how settling down with an agricultural society transforms into stealing advanced technology. Do you?"

"No. And certainly not the 'take no prisoners' aggressive approach Jack's suddenly advocating." Daniel started drumming his fingers along the worktable. "In the briefing, Jack mentioned something about a Pentagon approval."

Sam shared his perplexed expression. "Yeah, and I have no idea what he was talking about. But then again, there are things that can go on between full bird colonels and generals that we lower ranks can't and don't know."

"You are a major now." Daniel pointed out.

"Yes, a shiny new one." Sam blushed slightly. "Still not brass enough for those levels, Daniel."

They both looked up at the shadow darkening Daniel's doorway. It was Teal'c, who gave a solemn nod before joining them around the center counter top desk. Daniel and Sam both seemed unsure whether to be relieved or upset that he arrived alone.

Daniel spoke up. "Hey, Teal'c. So, any hints of what's going on with Jack? Did he open up to you?"

"He did not. He ignored my numerous requests to explain his behavior. He refused to discuss the matter at all. O'Neill merely wished me well in the future as he was cleaning out his locker and hoped he'd 'see me around'."

Daniel blinked as Sam's jaw dropped. "What do you mean cleaning out his locker?" she gasped.

"O'Neill was escorted off the base and turned in his credentials. I escorted him as far as the Eleventh Level, where he then had to fill out paperwork with Personnel."

"Paperwork?!?"

"Personnel?!?"

The two teammates barraged Teal'c with equally incredulous expressions.

"O'Neill has retired from the SGC."

"That doesn't make any sense. Jack wouldn't just quit."

Sam paled. "Unless he had no choice."

"Major Carter is correct. I was present in General Hammond's office when the decision was made. After General Hammond listed several transgressions on O'Neill's file, he offered retirement as the only alternative to formal charges for court martial."

Sam gasped while Daniel sunk onto his stool. "This is insane," he muttered.

"A court martial. I mean, I knew it was possible..." Sam shook her head as if trying to deny this new reality.

"It won't stick. It can't stick. I mean, Jack won't...can't just quit. They've brought him back from retirement. How many times has he saved the world by this point?"

Teal'c opened his mouth to respond but Sam cut in, "and how many enemies has he made? How many corners has he cut? Daniel, I'm really worried."

Teal'c nodded. "General Hammond indicated something similar. I believe the expression O'Neill used was the 'proverbial straw'."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "And it still brings us back to the question of why did he do this in the first place."

"O'Neill mentioned a backup program that had been disapproved," said Teal'c.

Daniel's eyes sparked with interest and he began moving his hands in an agitated manner. "You noticed that too? Sam and I were just discussing it before you came. What kind of program could cause Jack to become so...so reckless in his actions? It wasn't just that he wanted to take action, he wanted to get caught. He stuck his finger in the Tollans' eye and bragged about it to Hammond. He knew this wouldn't be swept under the rug. Hell, he practically insured it."

"But why?"

That was the question they all came back to, and the response that continued to circle through all of their minds was "I don't know."

"Only O'Neill knows these answers. We will not learn why until he reveals it."

"So what are we going to do?" Sam looked from one to the other of her teammates.

Daniel spoke up. "We should talk to him. It's the weekend. We could have a team intervention at his house, force him to come clean."

"I'm not sure that's the best tactic in this case, Daniel. We want him to explain something, not acknowledge a fact we already know." Sam shook her head. "He hasn't responded to well to our talking up to now. The more the three of us have gone after him, the more defensive he's gotten."

"I agree with Major Carter. If all of us visit O'Neill, he will become more guarded, and we will accomplish nothing."

Daniel looked from Sam to Teal'c. "Okay, so just one of us; then he won't feel outnumbered and defensive. But how do we determine which one? It's not going to be the easiest job."

"No, definitely not."

Teal'c stiffened. "I will do it. I will speak to O'Neill one warrior to another."

Daniel shook his head. "No offense, Teal'c, but uh, didn't you already try that five minutes ago, with no success?"

Teal'c's jaw twitched and he glowered at Daniel before nodding his head in concession. "Persistence is a virtue, Daniel Jackson."

"Touché. And no one's proven as persistent as me in getting under Jack's skin. Like you said, earlier, Sam, I've known him the longest, maybe he'll open up to me, guy-to-guy."

"Possibly, Daniel, but Colonel O'Neill's wise to your standard disarming technique. He's witnessed it often enough when you pull it offworld."

Daniel raised a finger. "That's not to say it can't still be effective," he pointed out.

Sam smiled. "But there's still a disconnect in that you're civilian. I'm the only one of us who understands the Air Force mentality. I was raised on it. You may empathize Daniel, but I live it. I know what a military career means." She clenched her jaw; ever since Teal'c announced the retirement, she'd been more jittery.

"O'Neill may use that military mindset to your disadvantage, Major Carter. Your relationship has always been of superior/subordinate officer. I have manipulated that hierarchy myself in the politics under Apophis."

"Really?" Daniel looked surprised.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Not many rise to the rank of First Prime under the age of one hundred, Daniel Jackson. However, we have all recently observed O'Neill abusing that relationship in preventing Major Carter from getting O'Neill to speak freely."

"It's different now." Sam forced out the next words as if distasteful on her tongue. "As you pointed out, he's retired."

"And the goal of this mission is to un-retire him and get him back on the team as C.O. You shouldn't put yourself in a position that may become awkward if we're successful." Daniel sighed. "Well, now we've just gone around in a big circle to explain why we're each the best and worst person to go."

Carter stiffened her spine. "It's not going to be easy for any of us to get through to him."

There was a period of silence, then all spoke as one.

"I'll do it." Daniel said.

Carter spoke simultaneously. "I want to try."

"I will go." Teal'c's words blended with his teammates.

Daniel deflated. "Yeah, that's got us nowhere fast. Are we all agreed we shouldn't go as a group?" He looked from one to the other, they both nodded their heads. Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowed. Suddenly he jumped up off the stool, inspired. "We'll draw straws."

Teal'c cocked his head. "I do not understand. What is this fascination with straws? I fail to see their relevance to the current situation."

"Different idiom than what you heard in Hammond's office, Teal'c. It..." Daniel glanced up at Teal'c while pulling open a drawer. Then his voice trailed off and he shook his head. There were times even Daniel did not feel like lecturing. "Never mind that now. Drawing straws is just a way of choosing who will go. We each pull a straw, and the one that has been shortened will be the one to go."

"I see." Teal'c nodded his approval of the idea. Daniel turned back to rummaging through his drawer, not finding anything off-hand to suit his purpose, then he suddenly ran down the hall. He returned within moments, carrying some coffee stirrers.

"Department coffee machine," he waggled his eyebrows in triumph, then made a show of pulling out his scissors and turning his back to his teammates so they could not see what he was doing. When he spun to face them, three plastic sticks were sticking up from his clenched fist.

He turned to Sam. "Ladies first."

Sam stared at the straws, then at Daniel's face, trying to read any hint from his expression that would lead her to choose. His knuckles were white where he was clutching the makeshift straws. She put her finger near the one on the right, watching for his reaction. Daniel's eyes were blue steel, sealed shut from any reading. His expression was blank but confident. In the staring contest, Sam ended up being the first to look away. She sighed and grabbed the center coffee stick instead.

Daniel allowed a small sympathetic smile to grace his features as she looked in disappointment at the fairly long stick in her hand. He next turned to Teal'c. The two men matched each other in silent stare to stare before Teal'c took the straw from the far right.

Daniel let out the long breath he was apparently holding. Teal'c's coffee stirrer was the same length as Sam's. "Well, I guess that means I lost." He shrugged with equanimity and tossed his stick into the garbage. "Looks like I've got a big day tomorrow."

After the moment had passed, Daniel avoided Sam's or Teal'c's eye. "Don't worry, guys, I'll push until I get some answers." He gathered up some books and papers and stuffed them into his satchel, preparing to leave. "I think I've had enough of this military institution for one day." He paused near the door to look back at his friends. "I'll do my best, guys. Turn out the lights when you leave? Thanks."

He gave a grim smile at their nods, then was out the door.

Teal'c paced, frowning as Sam drummed her fingers on the worktable, contemplating the contest, Daniel's departure, and the strange day they had all had.

"Major Carter."

"Yes, Teal'c?"

"It was my understanding that the one with the shortest straw would be the one chosen."

"That's right." She replied calmly. She looked over to Teal'c, and saw him standing at the corner of the office, by the trash can.

"But the coffee stick Daniel Jackson discarded is the same length as ours."

"I know." Major Carter's expression was one of resignation, not surprise.

Teal'c tilted his head, considering this new information. "Daniel Jackson did not follow the rules. Should we not inform him we know of this subterfuge?"

"And do what?

"Redo the contest."

"We could, but if Daniel was so determined to see Colonel O'Neill, I'm not sure where we'll get with it. We're all so stubborn, Teal'c. Daniel went to these lengths to ensure he was the one to take on the mission. We'll end up in the same argument of who should go, and he'll probably go off on his own anyway. You know how he gets when he has something in his head. He was hoping we wouldn't call his bluff." She shook her head. "Teal'c, do you want to be the one to stop him?"

Teal'c paused for a moment. "I believe that endeavor would prove unsuccessful."

Sam leaned on the worktable. "Me too. If Daniel strikes out, we can always try something different." She reached out and squeezed Teal'c's arm. "C'mon. I think we need to get out of here as well. I'll buy you some pie up top."

"I am not hungry, Maj...", Teal'c faltered at seeing his friend's expression. "Pie would be nice." He nodded and followed her out, turning off the lights to Daniel's office.


	4. Broken Straw

By Monday, with no word from Daniel, Sam and Teal'c camped outside his office, awaiting his arrival.

When Daniel turned the corner carrying books and a coffee picked up from somewhere en route, he barely skipped a step when he saw his teammates waiting for him. His expression proved he was neither surprised, nor happy to see them. "Guys." He nodded in greeting, his expression carefully blank as he juggled the items in his hands. Teal'c used his own key card to open the door. "Thanks," Daniel mumbled, heading inside. His teammates shadowed him.

They allowed him to put down his carefully balanced group of materials on the work table before speaking.

"Well?" Sam glared at him.

"Well." Daniel swallowed.

"We waited all weekend to hear back. You went to the colonel's house, right?"

"Right. I did." Daniel's jaw was clenched, his shoulders squared. "He didn't change his mind."

Teal'c and Sam exchanged looks. Daniel was being unusually terse. Was what happened with Jack O'Neill contagious?

"And...?"

"And he's not coming back. He made his decisions and appears perfectly justified in what he did and the consequences of them."

"Daniel!" Sam's jaw dropped in shock.

Teal'c interjected calmly. "We knew confronting O'Neill would be a difficult mission. What transpired, Daniel Jackson?"

"Nothing." Daniel's gaze remained focused on some stray object on a shelf. "I went. He gave me a beer. We spoke. He made it clear he's not coming back. I left."

"No." Sam shook her head. "There's something more to it. Daniel, what did he say?"

Daniel looked at Sam and shook his head in warning. His jaw was clenched, his hands grasping the edge of the worktable. The tension in the air was palpable. Each of them had wanted and dreaded this assignment, Daniel had ensured he got it, and from his body language he appeared to be a casualty from it. This was not supposed to happen.

"Daniel." Sam reached out and rubbed his arm. "Please..."

Daniel's sullen expression broke to give her a wan smile. "He said a lot of things, Sam. So did I. The Pentagon refusal was a symptom, not the cause. And Jack and I came to fundamental difference of opinion."

Sam blinked at the flat tone of Daniel's voice. "A fundamental difference of opinion...", she parrotted. "But, Daniel, you and the colonel argue all the time..."

Daniel flashed her another mirthless smile and shook his head. "There was no argument, Sam. Jack...he's made his bed and is willing to lie in it." Daniel deflected the attention from himself back to Jack, and both his teammates noticed it.

Teal'c responded to the subtle change in subject. "Do you believe Major Carter's theory of an alien presence may yet prove correct, Daniel Jackson?"

It was obvious Daniel was weighing the question heavily in his mind. It was several seconds before he responded. "No, there was no alien pulling the strings, as much as I'd like to believe that. I may not have understood Jack O'Neill as well as I thought I did, but I think I know him well enough to judge that. His words, his actions...it was Jack all right."

Sam shook her head. "This is ridiculous. Worrying about some Pentagon issue. The colonel's been in the military long enough to know how the system works..."

"I guess he got tired of the bureaucracy, Sam."

"He's a career military officer!" Sam shook her head. "You don't just...it doesn't happen that way, Daniel. And not to the Colonel."

Daniel shrugged. "That's what I thought, Sam. I thought wrong." He looked at both of them with his most earnest expression.

"Well, maybe I should try..."

"No!" Daniel sharp retort made Sam jump. Daniel softened his tone. "No, Sam. It...there were some things said...From how you explained Jack responded to you here, I honestly don't think you'll make out any better than I will. And I don't want to see you hurt." He turned to Teal'c. "Either of you. It's not worth it..."

Teal'c frowned, deep in thought as he looked at Sam and Daniel. Finally he nodded.

Sam studied her friend, the implications of what must have taken place to cause Daniel such pain was heavy in the air, so she nodded. "All right, Daniel. Maybe we'll give it a week or so, and he'll be calmer."

"I doubt it." Daniel muttered, then looked at Sam's upset expression. "Well, maybe." He took a breath. "A couple of weeks is a good idea. Let things settle."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"I, uh, I've got to get back to work. Hammond's wanting some translations for SG-5 at 0930."

Teal'c glowered as they all still felt the repercussions of their commander's actions.

"But..." Sam's voice trailed off as she read Daniel's stone expression. They had pushed their friend far enough for now. She swallowed. "Right. We'll catch up a bit later for a late breakfast?"

Daniel gave a noncommital nod and turned to his books. Grudgingly, Sam and Teal'c left him, exchanging sad looks before going to their own duty stations.


	5. The Makepeace Era

The team went through their daily functions almost in a daze. Officially, they remained on down-time, but they still had duties to perform unrelated to their obligations in the field. The following morning, General Hammond summoned them all to the briefing room, where they learned the future of SG-1...the three of them commanded by Colonel Robert Makepeace, USMC. After a cordial but brief "getting to know you" session by the former SG-3 commander, the team were happy to escape back to their respective duties, finishing up some items before their first mission as the reconstituted team the next afternoon.

This time it was Sam's office that was the congregation point. Teal'c arrived before Daniel, having finished his training session with new recruits. Sam was already there busy working on testing a trinium alloy, so Teal'c remained a silent comforting presence while she finished up. She had just shut down the experiment when Daniel came barrelling in fresh from his lecture to SG-8, notes still under his arm. He nodded briefly to Teal'c before standing in front of Sam.

"I can't believe they're giving command to Makepeace and not to you."

"Daniel, it's all right. I don't have enough time in rank to command a field unit, much less our flagship team."

"You've got more experience than anyone outside of Feretti, and could run laps around those marines. You know what we deal with out there. Remember how by the book Robert Makepeace was in our rescue from Hathor. Jack was an 'acceptable loss' then." Daniel paled after bringing up O'Neill's name and stiffened. "Then again, I guess I'm not the best judge of the military mindset."

"Daniel..." Sam reached out to him, but he backed out of reach and shook his head.

Sam sighed. "I miss him, Daniel."

Daniel bit his lip and nodded. This time he was the one to move closer and squeezed her arm. "I know."

"Do you believe Colonel Makepeace to be unfit to command, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c questioned.

"No." Daniel drawled out the word. "Not unfit to command. Just not the right fit to command us, Teal'c."

"Like it or not, Makepeace is who we've got for now." Sam's tone was innocent enough, but her eyes revealed the unspoken tension.

Teal'c spoke. "I have reviewed our future assignments. General Hammond has assigned us two survey missions."

"It makes sense. Sort of a shake-down period to get us all used to each other?"

"Yeah..." Sam looked away. "Even though Hammond hasn't said anything directly, do you think after Tollana..."

"No." Daniel's retort was swift and sure. "Hammond has always made it clear where you stand with him. If he wanted to punish us, or make us prove something, he would say it upfront. I've always respected that about him...even when I disagreed."

Sam nodded. "He just seems more distant recently."

"I believe the loss of O'Neill has affected General Hammond as well."

"That's probably it." Daniel shifted. He gave one final squeeze to Sam's arm. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"I have to be." Sam smiled. "I'm fine, Daniel. Really. And thanks."

* * *

The first mission went smoothly enough. A simple survey mission on an uninhabited planet. What a MALP survey indicated was structured ruins turned out to be uneven weathering on the very windy glacial rock formations, but the area was temperate now. There was nothing to indicate the stone formation was anything other than natural. Notes were made as to the planet's possibilities as a potential evac site.

It was on the second mission that trouble started. They were doing a standard recon of the area, when Makepeace started to go down one path, while Teal'c stopped short, instantly on alert. Daniel and Major Carter instantly picked up on his change in demeanor, Carter raising her weapon and Daniel looking around at his surroundings. It was only after a moment, that they realized Makepeace had remained unaware and was stopped in the path, his expression impatient and unconcerned.

"SG-1, this way."

"That would not be wise, Colonel Makepeace."

"Excuse me?"

Teal'c rose from where he knelt nearby. "There are indications a trap lays along this trail. Its size and approximate location from the Stargate are common for Jaffa patrols to use."

"So you think there's Jaffa, or you think it's booby trapped?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Both."

"Initial survey did not indicate Goa'uld presence on this world."

"That is because the Goa'uld did not wish to be observed. They can be stealthy when they so choose, Colonel Makepeace. Cronus would only employ such a tactic at his most secret bases."

Makepeace was clearly skeptical. "Okay, so if you know it's a trap, why wouldn't any other Jaffa know who travel it?"

"I am aware of this only because of stories of my father. It was a little used tactic by Cronos. The marking here," he indicated an obscure pile of stones, gives warning to the Jaffa in the Goa'uld's service, but catches rivals unaware."

"Yeah, okay. Well, stay alert, people. Let's move out."

Both Daniel and Sam hesitated, looking back from Teal'c to Makepeace. Teal'c calmly responded. "As I have said, it would not be wise. Cronus's bases are often heavily guarded with several traps. We are not equipped with proper arsenal for even a reconnaissance of such a secure stronghold."

"You're questioning my orders?" Makepeace practically growled. "Jaffa bedtime stories are not actionable intelligence, but if there's Goa'uld here we need to report it to the SGC."

Teal'c seemed to rise to an even more menacing height, and Daniel stepped into his line of vision, while Sam spoke up to intercede on the Jaffa's behalf. "Sir, it may be wise to take Teal'c's information. It's saved our team more than once."

"I considered his advice, Major. Stay alert for Jaffa patrols. Move out." Makepeace started down the path, confident the team would follow.

Sam exchanged a helpless look with Daniel, moving as slow as she dared with backwards looks at her teammates.

Daniel meanwhile spoke softly. "He's the boss, Teal'c. We'll stay alert."

"Stay to the edges of the trail," Teal'c warned.

"I'll let Sam know. Watch our six." They followed.

* * *

Teal'c's advice bore fruit a little over three klicks later. Makepeace did not spring the trap, but he grimaced at the freshly skewered Jaffa of Heru'ur. When Teal'c explained that Cronus's patrols would be alerted to the trap being sprung, Makepeace no longer dismissed the Jaffa's bedtime stories, especially when the telltale sound of Jaffa patrol horn sounded. The colonel ordered a swift and tactical retreat.

They were chased to the Stargate and escaped under heavy fire. The debriefing was terse. Hammond agreed with the decision to retreat and ordered the planet placed on a list to notify the Tok'ra.

* * *

By the third mission, things became even more difficult. This time it was to P3X-595, a planet that gave every indication of being Asgard protected, even though, like Cimmeria, it was not one of the treaty. No Thor's Hammer whisked Teal'c away, but the natives spoke of their great god Thor who hid them from danger, including the natural predators on the planet.

The Tirnoks were a simple, friendly people, and Daniel was in his element, discussing Norse culture with one of the tribal leaders, who was happy to meet, "friends from Midgard". Everything seemed to be going well, except for the fact that they would not allow Sam to visit their caves of protection and see the technology first-hand. That's when Makepeace decided to head home.

Both Daniel and Sam protested at once.

"Sir, we may still have an opportunity to study the technology given some time. Perhaps they will allow us to study a device, even borrow one."

Daniel followed up. "Colonel, we may be able to gain their trust. Given time to establish diplomatic relations, the Tirnoks may be willing to exchange cultures, share their holy relics...the technology. Maybe they even have a way to talk to Thor!"

Makepeace glanced up in interest, then stared harder at the natives and glanced at his watch. "Not likely."

"What?" Daniel's voice was genuinely bewildered.

Makepeace grit his teeth. "I read your reports from Cimmeria. The Asgard said we weren't ready for their technology right? It's a waste of time, Jackson. And we're due back at the base. Let's go."

Teal'c intoned gravely. "I fail to see the reasoning for your dismissal, Colonel Makepeace. The Asgard have proven willing to communicate with us since that time. We are now part of the Protected Planets treaty."

"And we're already overdue to return to the SGC. Do I have to repeat every order with you people? Move out."

"We're missing out on interacting with these people because of an arbitrary timetable?" Daniel faltered slightly upon reading the stormy expression on Makepeace's face. Teal'c and Sam held their breath as they all realized that Daniel's the arguments with Jack O'Neill that made up daily life SG-1 were neither a productive nor healthy tactic with the new commanding officer. Daniel started again in a more conciliatory gesture. "I'm just saying General Hammond would likely give us an extension on our mission considering the potential we've run across here."

Makepeace rolled his eyes. "Your point is noted, Dr. Jackson. But we're the first contact team, not the diplomats. Say your nice farewells to the natives. SG-9 can do the heavy lifting with the simpletons."

Daniel looked almost ready to explode, but Sam's gentle squeeze on his arm made him let out the breath he was holding and nod. He didn't attempt to hide the surly tone to his response. "Yes, sir, Colonel." Taking another deep breath and closing his eyes, he turned back to the inhabitants and started speaking calmly and quickly to make his apologies and explain that another team would follow-up. The Tirnoks appeared disappointed, but Daniel hoped without confidence that they were not insulted.

Sooner than Daniel liked but apparently not soon enough for Makepeace, they were back at the DHD.

"How O'Neill dealt with such a screwed up chain of command..."

"Sir?" Carter was close enough to overhear his muttered comment.

"It was rhetorical, Major. Do you want to answer?"

"I stand by SG-1's record, sir. There's no one I would want more at my side than Daniel or Teal'c. I've learned a lot from them."

Makepeace grimaced. "Noted, Major. Jackson, dial us up."

Rolling his eyes, Daniel dialed the address for Earth and keyed the code on his GDO. When they returned to Earth, Makepeace wasted no time calling up to the control room.

"General, permission to speak with you."

Hammond took in the sullen expression of the rest of SG-1 who appeared neither surprised or happy at the request and nodded, keying the microphone. "Report to my office after you're cleared by Dr. Fraiser, Colonel. Team mission briefing scheduled for 1500."

* * *

The team sat down as one at their usual table in the commissary, their trays filled with what was ostensibly called lunch. It was after the main mealtime, so they had the room practically to themselves.

"What do you think Hammond will do?" Sam started the discussion, but all of them knew the likely substance of it was Daniel and/or Teal'c's defiance during the last couple of missions.

Daniel responded. "I'm not worried. I think Hammond has our backs in this instance. Three against one."

"But Daniel, you know this isn't a democracy. Makepeace is the team leader."

"If General Hammond wasn't confident in us as a team, he would've broken up SG-1 when Jack left." Daniel answered. "I'm confident he's wise enough to recognize this is just an adjustment period."

"An adjustment for whom, Daniel Jackson?"

"Like I said, three against one."

"So you think you'll mold Makepeace?" Sam pierced her salad with a fork, then dropped it in annoyance at how wilted it was and switched to the tomato soup.

Daniel shrugged and reached for his sandwich. "Mold him or break him."

"He's a good officer, Daniel."

Daniel quirked an eyebrow, and Sam backed down, but not by much. "We've been over this before. He has a good record with SG-3. He's just not used to the nuances of our unit."

"But he is a marine," Daniel waved his fork around before stabbing at the pasta salad.

"Daniel! I would think you're above such stereotypes." Sam couldn't resist smiling.

"I must be hanging around you Air Force types too much."

Teal'c looked lost in thought as he ate one of his turkey sandwiches. "Colonel Makepeace has been given command of our unit based on experience and rank. But he has yet to earn the honor and respect accorded to the position by our own experiences. As Daniel Jackson has pointed out, we are the veterans, and our reputation is renowned."

"I didn't know you had kept track of such things, Teal'c."

"It is merely a fact based upon our success in our numerous instances of saving the world."

Sam seemed almost surprised by the notion. "So you think he's trying to prove himself to us?"

"I have seen it many times with Jaffa ranks."

"Plus he has to assert his authority," added Daniel. "He's not just _on_ SG-1, he's leading the unit. And Makepeace has a personality that goes to regimented military chain of command. I'm honestly not trying to make his job harder, it's just..."

"Different." Sam finished for him. He nodded.

"Speak of the devil." Daniel gestured with his head towards the chow line, where Makepeace was making his selections. To the surprise of all of them, after Makepeace had filled his tray, he bypassed the several empty tables and made a bee line for the team.

Makepeace was obviously trying to appear casual, but his ramrod straight military posture and clearing his throat belied the comfort level. "May I join you?"

Sam shifted her tray. "Of course, Colonel."

Makepeace sat and began to shift around the food on his tray. "After speaking to General Hammond...perhaps we've started off on the wrong foot. I know you're not marines, but I can't hold that against you."

Daniel exchanged a knowing look with Sam.

"SG-1 has done the impossible more than once, and I understand you have a unique skill set. I'm proud to be leading the team, and I will try to take into account the advice you provide me."

Those words seemed to be more Hammond's language than the staunch marine's, but the three listened without comment.

"However, I need to make it clear, I am the leader of the team. When I give an order, I expect it to be followed. You may disagree, you may not like it, but I've earned my bird the hard way. Don't discount my experience. I won't expect you to be jarheads, don't expect me to a pushover."

"We understand, sir." Carter swallowed. As Makepeace looked around at Teal'c and Daniel, they too gave guarded nods.

"With Colonel O'Neill leaving, I know things are going to be rough. He was a good officer, and I know you guys were tight."

Daniel stuck out his own olive branch at Makepeace's concession. "Jack made his own decisions, Colonel. We don't hold Jack's retirement against you."

Makepeace studied Daniel, then gave a brief nod. "I appreciate that, Dr. Jackson. I know when he leaves Earth, it'll have an impact."

Teal'c frowned. Sam spoke up. "What do you mean, leave Earth?"

Makepeace blinked and watched his team's stunned expressions with confusion as he continued. "Jack requested Hammond let him retire offworld, and Hammond agreed. He left before I finished with Hammond...I guess I assumed he..." Makepeace seemed to have trouble determining what to say next. "I just thought he would've told you."

"He did not," said Teal'c.

Daniel shrugged in a feigned nonchalance, but his grip on his fork was white knuckled. "Nothing Jack does surprises me anymore."

"Well, I think he requested to go to that planet he was stuck on for a couple months. What was its name, Edon?

"Edora." Teal'c clarified.

"Thank you, Colonel, for letting us know." Sam seemed to have trouble finding her voice. "If you'll excuse me, sir."

Makepeace nodded his dismissal in bewilderment. Teal'c appeared to want to follow Major Carter, but a subtle head shake from Daniel kept him in his place. Makepeace watched their silent interaction, and realized that Hammond was right, there was a lot he still had to learn about SG-1.


	6. Honorable Farewell

Sam rushed into Hammond's office. General Hammond was standing behind his desk, glancing at a folder the gate technician, Sgt. Harriman, had just handed to him. Sam ignored the setting however as she burst out her objection. "Sir, you can't let him go!"

Hammond blinked in bewilderment. "Major?"

"Colonel Makepeace just...and it's so irregular...and...sir, you just can't!"

Hammond waved the gate technician away. Harriman seemed happy to make a quick exit from the explosive comments. Hammond gave Sam a stern but sympathetic look as he sat down. "Major Carter, I am unaccustomed to personnel storming into my office."

"Sorry, General. It's just, Colonel Makepeace just informed me of Colonel O'Neill's request."

"I see." Hammond nodded, but his expression instantly became more closed. A less persistent officer would have read the body language and backed off, but Major Samantha Carter was on a mission.

"Sir, it's barely been a week since the Colonel left. There could still be a chance this can all be straightened out."

Hammond shook his head. "Major, Colonel O'Neill is retired."

"Dr. Fraiser could still run some follow up tests. What if there's some alien influence we didn't catch at first? Why is he choosing Edora? Something may have happened there."

"Everything has come back clean."

Sam continued speaking over the general. "We wouldn't have caught Urgo if the microscopic device hadn't shown up in the same spot in all of our scans."

"Major, stand down!"

Sam jumped to attention and gulped. Hammond gritted his teeth before continuing in a softer tone, speaking to her in a manner he rarely used. "Major...Sam, this is hard for all of us. Colonel O'Neill has done a lot of great things for this command, but he's also made some mistakes, and those mistakes have come home to roost. He's asked me for a favor, and in my loyalty to him and within my authority, I can and will grant it. This is what he wants."

Sam shook off the pity of her father's oldest friend. "Sir, there has to be something more going on here. None of this makes sense."

"It doesn't always make sense, Major. That's the way it is." Hammond's jaw clenched. "As soldiers we do our duty and follow orders. In this matter, my hands are tied." He gave her a penetrating look. "Understood?"

Major Carter blinked, staring uncomprehendingly at the general. Hammond stiffened and cleared his throat. "The matter is closed, Major. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Sam bit her lip as she spun on her heel and walked out of Hammond's office, never noticing the slump in the older soldier's shoulders or the heavy sigh that was expelled as she left.

* * *

The day arrived when Jack was to leave for Edora. Scuttlebutt had noted the time of departure, and Sam and Teal'c planned to be there. Daniel however remained notably silent while they made their plans at breakfast with Janet, then left the table.

After a short time, Teal'c took on a mission of his own. His search for Daniel Jackson did not take long. Predictably, the archeologist had retreated back to his office and immersed himself in his work.

"Daniel Jackson, I would speak with you."

Daniel glanced up. Teal'c's posture was almost more formal than normal...it was difficult to tell with Teal'c, but over the years, SG-1 had developed a sense to the nuances of the Jaffa's expressions, and this time Teal'c seemed ready to do battle.

"Uh, sure, Teal'c," Daniel responded cautiously.

After previous failed attempts by both he and Major Carter to speak to Daniel Jackson, this time Teal'c came directly to the point. "You are acting with great dishonor towards O'Neill."

Daniel raised his eyebrows and dropped his pen. "_I'm_ acting with dishonor? Me?"

"Indeed. You have expressed not only disappointment but resentment towards O'Neill ever since you went to his house. Your actions have disturbed both Major Carter and I greatly."

Daniel's own body language became more defensive. Carefully, he responded, "Teal'c, it's something between Jack and me. I'm not denying what happened that day upset me, but it's something I'll deal with on my own."

"Daniel Jackson, you have shown more compassion to me in all the wrongs have committed against you than you show now against O'Neill."

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment. "Teal'c, what happened with Sha're..." Daniel sighed and looked at his friend. "I explained to you before, I've made my peace with it. Sha're helped me see how important your friendship is to me, and I am grateful for her gift."

Teal'c bowed his head low. He remained silent for a few moments, then spoke again. "You stated to Colonel Makepeace that you never trusted O'Neill's command."

"Ah, that...Teal'c, right now I'm questioning everything I've understood about Jack, including my trust in his command. Look at where his decisions have gotten him now. A one way ticket out of the Air Force and onto Edora."

"You and O'Neill have been friends for too long to let this incident effect in this manner."

"That's what I thought at one time too, Teal'c. But I was wrong. Jack made that abundantly clear." Suddenly the dam burst, and Daniel finally explained what he had kept to himself. "Teal'c, he said our friendship didn't mean anything. All the years we've been at each other's sides, and we didn't know each other at all."

Teal'c tilted his head and stared at Daniel with a penetrating look.

Daniel grimaced and in a tone that bore no anger or ill-will, stated, "Damn you, Teal'c." He remained silent for a moment, then pushed away from his desk and ran a hand through his hair in an almost Jack-like gesture. "Don't you think I've been going through that conversation over and over again since it happened? Jack has opinions on the way the war with the Goa'uld should be fought that are fundamentally different from anything and everything I ever understood about all of us. How could I have been so wrong about him? When I questioned it, questioned the basis of our friendship, and he admitted....no foundation, Teal'c. No foundation."

Teal'c stared at his friend, frowning, and was clearly considering this new information. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"Daniel Jackson, the day I first met all of you was the pivotal turning point in my life."

Daniel nodded. "You saved our lives, Teal'c; you betrayed your god."

"I did it because of the strength I saw in the Tau'ri and the hope and trust I witnessed amongst you. O'Neill asked me to help him not to save himself, but to save the innocent people. He asked me not just with words. It was what I saw in his eyes that made me openly defy the false god Apophis. Right now, you question everything you understood about O'Neill. Was my initial judgment on that day incorrect?"

Daniel's expression changed to one of compassion. "No, Teal'c, of course not. You made the right decision then."

Teal'c nodded in a gesture of respect to Daniel Jackson. "I have not regretted it. O'Neill has proven many times my choice was correct. His current actions are in stark contrast from what I have observed in the three years I have fought by your sides. His words to you were hurtful, but were not without purpose."

Daniel became more guarded, but he instantly seized on the implications. "What purpose? You think it was a ruse?"

"O'Neill knows us as well as we know him. Anything less than what he did would not have stopped you."

"In principle, I agree with you, Teal'c, but you weren't there. You didn't see... Besides, why push us away? Why not trust us, Teal'c? Why not trust me?"

"That I do not know." Teal'c frowned in defeat. "O'Neill has his reasons for his actions, and he has not deigned to share them. I am only certain that the man who made me betray Apophis would not betray our trust in such a manner without a purpose."

Daniel nodded. "Perhaps you're right, Teal'c. I just have a hard time figuring out what would require Jack to reject our friendship."

Teal'c nodded. Hands clasped behind his back, he turned to go. He was stopped at the door by Daniel Jackson's voice.

"Teal'c?" When the Jaffa turned to him, Daniel continued, "Thanks."

* * *

The wormhole disengaged with an ominous sucking sound. The personnel who had just saluted Jack O'Neill on his departure returned to their daily activities. Still at the base of the ramp stood Gen. Hammond, Dr. Fraiser, Sam and Teal'c.

Janet squeezed Sam's arm and whispered low. "I've got some physicals to do, but I'll meet you at lunch at 1300, okay?"

Sam smiled gratefully at Janet's solicitude. "Save me some Jell-O." She turned to leave, but stopped short at what she saw above her. Her actions caught Teal'c's attention an instant before she spoke.

"Teal'c, it's Daniel..."

Teal'c followed her gaze to see Daniel moving away from the window in the control room.

Sam's voice choked slightly. "Do you think the colonel knew he was there?"

It was Hammond who answered her, his voice more gravelly than normal. "I hope so, Major."


	7. I Love It When A Plan Comes Together

Samantha met Colonel Makepeace in the Corridor of Level 2l the morning of SG-1's next scheduled mission. "Sir, General Hammond ordered our next mission be moved up a half an hour."

Makepeace appeared startled. "What? Why?"

"I'm not certain, sir. The general just informed me that the schedule allowed for an earlier departure." She stared at the colonel confused. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"No," Makepeace recovered. "No problem, Major. See you in..." He glanced at his watch. "Apparently an hour."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Sam closed the container holding the scientific devices and locked it for transport. The wormhole was active and Makepeace dawdled at the base of the ramp, retying his boot. Daniel and Teal'c exchanged confused glances. Teal'c turned away and headed up the ramp with a determined gait, apparently deciding to take point himself.

Makepeace grabbed his weapon and followed the warrior leaving Sam and Daniel to carry the heavy case. They exchanged knowing looks and hefted the equipment for transport to the other world.

Once through, Daniel and Sam moved off to the area where the equipment needed to be set up automatically, following Makepeace's orders to "run their tests", uncertain why it needed to be so quick. Teal'c paused by the DHD. He could not shake the feeling he was being watched, but the presence did not feel to be a threat, in fact it was almost comforting. His observations revealed nothing, so he moved off to join his teammates.

Daniel and Sam had moved ahead of the others, lugging the equipment. Daniel cleared his throat.

"Uh...Sam, I've been thinking."

"Isn't that a constant for you, Daniel?" Sam shot him a small smile which he returned.

"I mean about Jack."

"Oh." Sam's eyes widened. Daniel had not willingly mentioned Jack O'Neill's name for days. They hadn't talked about Daniel's appearance in the control room during yesterday's departure ceremony.

"Hammond has scheduled follow-up missions to Edora at quarterly intervals to ensure their society is recovering from the disaster and to pick up the naquadah shipments."

"The next one's not scheduled for fifty-eight days," said Sam. Daniel smiled at the revelation she had already noted the mission schedule as well.

"Yeah, but I may have found some more information relating to the Edorans' Earth ancestry that could prove useful. I had neglected my follow-up report during my extensive preparation for the Tollan negotiations. And don't you have some concerns you wish to check out regarding the naquadah we'll be receiving?"

"It's a standard composition..." Sam's voice trailed off at Daniel's lifted eyebrow, and she continued, "...of course, the meteorites may have blended foreign material into the mineral veins, and its purity should be verified."

"Exactly. So, in the very near future, say by next week, we may need to recommend SG-1 revisit Edora to verify our respective findings."

"Hammond is going to see right through us, you know," said Sam.

Daniel nodded. "Of course, but that doesn't mean we can't be very convincing. You know Teal'c will have our back."

Sam stopped short of asking about Makepeace upon realizing the colonel had stepped up his pace and was now within earshot. The Colonel bellowed, "All right, people, set up your equipment. The sooner we get done, the sooner we get back."

Daniel and Sam exchanged looks, first the Colonel dawdled in leaving, now he couldn't wait to return.

"Marines." Daniel muttered and got the desired effect as Sam stifled a giggle before instructing him where she wanted the equipment.


	8. Denouement

Hammond was in the Gate room when SG-1 returned, apparently anxious to see how they fared this time out. He waited for them to hand off the small container of samples they returned with to the waiting personnel.

"SG-1, report."

"Standard survey mission, sir. No problems." Makepeace nodded at Major Carter to continue.

"We'll know more after the long term analysis from the equipment we left at the site, but we were able to get some great specimens, sir. In fact, I..."

Sam was interrupted in her report by the spinning of the Stargate behind them and Harriman's announcement from the control room. "Unscheduled wormhole activation!" The iris closed automatically.

"Order an additional guard team to the gate room, Sergeant."

"Sir, what's going on?" Sam asked, bewildered.

Harriman's voice once again came tinnily through the intercom. "Sir, we're receiving a signal. The computer is recognizing it as an Asgard code." The sergeant's confusion was clear in his voice.

"Open the iris, Sergeant."

"Sir?" This time the question came from the shocked Makepeace. The rest of SG-1 exchanged confused looks with Harriman through the window. Harriman instantly recovered from his hesitation as Hammond turned. Hammond did not have to repeat the order as the iris spun open.

"Do not fire unless I give the command," Hammond bellowed at the additional forces who filed in, weapons at ready.

SG-1 turned around to see a figure step through the event horizon...the last person they expected. Jack O'Neill stood there, dressed in all black, including a stocking cap over his head. He spun as he exited, angled his shoulder back and keeping his left arm extended in the wormhole to keep the event horizon open. On his face was a broad grin.

"Mission accomplished, sir. We should be expecting some guests any moment now."

"Understood, Colonel. Good to see you. Guards, arrest everyone who follows Colonel O'Neill through. Sergeant, notify the Tollan guests on Level 23 that their presence is requested."

The members of SG-1 exchanged shocked looks at the exchange. Colonel O'Neill returned...from a mission. The Tollan were supposed to have left the base days ago. And now a motley group of humans were filing through the active Stargate to be immediately taken into custody. Teal'c recovered from his shock first, and helped Makepeace and SFs in the arrests.

Sam whispered to Daniel at one point, "I recognize her. She's Clare Tobias. We worked together on Project Giza briefly at the Pentago. Smart engineer. Daniel, I think all these people are from Earth." Daniel just nodded numbly.

When the last person came through and O'Neill waved his arm through, it revealed he held a pistol in it. He strode down the ramp with confidence and arrested Makepeace of all people. The day continued to become stranger and it was unclear if this was the dream, or if they were just waking up from one. O'Neill approached and stood next to the team, looking at them with a hopeful and sardonic grin.

* * *

Jack O'Neill studied the reactions of team closely through his outward bravado. On each of their faces dumbfounded shock gave way to comprehension, then relief, then irritation if not anger as Hammond, Travell, and he explained the ruse. After the brief synopsis, Hammond had not ordered him to accompany the Tollana delegation, perhaps sensing Jack was about to truly mutiny this time after keeping his team out of the loop for so long. Jack wasn't sure what emotion was predominant in their minds until Carter and Teal'c both stiffly, but without venom, welcomed him back.

Jack hadn't been pleasant to any of them, but he knew his words to Daniel had been the harshest. Jack's subtle expression for Daniel to pick up things, bright guy that he was, was too subtle through the web of deception he'd cast, and Jack had both blessed and cursed his success. It had been a successful tactic to stop Daniel...stop all of them from investigating further, but Jack's fear was that a friendship he valued so greatly was now a casualty. He hoped Thor appreciated how much he had risked on this mission.

He gestured for Daniel to walk and talk, and to his relief, Daniel complied. Jack started firing salvos of explanations and hopeful apologies. Daniel was lightly deflecting them with a bravado of his own. Was the banter back? Was this the path to forgiveness?

O'Neill stopped short at Daniel's final admission. They drew straws? He was joking. He had to be joking, right? Carter's guilty smirk and Teal'c's...well Teal'c could be damn enigmatic when he chose. Jack wondered if he even wanted to get the real answer of whether or not Daniel's comment was payback or truth. But priorities first, he would learn whether there was anything to that remark after his long and extensive debrief, of which he would insist his team be present now that the secrecy was over. Alien allies be damned. Then dinner, huge dinner, his treat...better yet on the USAF expense check. Hammond would have to approve that right? Actions taken in the line of duty. Jack started to follow his team, but one thought kept racing in his head...

"You lost?"

Fin.


End file.
